


Bad to the Bone

by Asianninja



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christen press - Freeform, F/F, PREATH - Freeform, Soccer, Tobin Heath - Freeform, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asianninja/pseuds/Asianninja
Summary: The reason why Tobin can't play against Chicago Red Stars in the preseason game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you heard that Tobin has a minor back injury and is off the roster against Russia. She wasn't in the preseason game against Chicago Red Stars either.
> 
> So, I made a one shot of the real reason why Tobin got injured, I hope you like it!
> 
> -This is all made up. this never happened in real life and it is not the real cause of Tobin's injury-
> 
> Tumblr: Whataretheoddsofthat

Tobin is waiting in her apartment, very anxious and exhilarated that her girlfriend is coming down to Portland to play against the Thorns in preseason. She isn't sure what she's going to do when she sees her. Kiss her, hug her, tell her she loves her, maybe all of them. She's missed her warm cinnamon girl in her arms and the comfort that she gave. Her teammates have told her that she's so whipped, but Tobin denies it every time. Allie always catches her texting or calling her girlfriend when they're spending time together. Also, Allie can't stand to hear about how Tobin is deeply missing her one and only soul mate anymore, she had to kick Tobin out of her house because Tobin was rambling her mouth off about her girlfriend. 

It was getting close to 8:00 pm and Tobin has been bouncing on her feet since she woke up at 10 in the morning. She's been in a rush to clean up her apartment that hasn't been dealt with since she left for She Believes Cup. It was a total mess and she knows that She would immediately be told to her to clean it up before they did anything special. 

Constantly checking her phone for any signs that her girlfriend is close, Tobin is pacing back and forth; making laps in her apartment and checking herself to make sure she looks decent enough. 

What sent fire in her blood was when a knock on the door sounded and she bolted from her kitchen, sliding to a stop to open the door. She flew the door open and she was met with gorgeous green eyes, a wide smile drew on her face and her girlfriend matched her expression. 

“Hey, Tob-” Tobin crushed her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground and spinning around, hearing her giggles fill her ears that she's been missing so much for too long. 

“Baby, I missed you! I missed you so much, Chris.” Tobin stopped spinning and gradually set her down. 

“Tobin, I-” again, Tobin interrupted her, “like I was going insane from the loss from you. I was counting down the days until you were coming here. Allie was making fun of me because I missed you too much and talked to you on the phone for most of the time. She also picked on me when we text during team dinners, even Emily made fun of me. But you're here and I don't have to worry about them. I've missed you so much, Chris.” Christen waited until her energized girlfriend was finished, taking in a huge breath to bring air into her lungs. 

“Wow, Tobin. Breathe, okay?” Christen cups her cheeks while chuckling, “I'm happy to see you too. But you need to take a deep breath alright? Let me get my bags,” she pressed a kiss to her nose and retrieves her bags that were dropped from her hands when Tobin attacked her. 

Tobin began to follow Christen into her bedroom like a puppy, “babe, you're doing the ‘follow me’ thing again.” Christen giggles, setting her bags to the side of the room and looks at the blushing soccer player.

They've talked about this before. When Tobin becomes desperate, she either follows her girlfriend and begs for attention or gets really clingy and won't leave her side. But what's the difference between the two? They're generally the same. From Tobin's point of view, she says that she follows her because she wants to make sure she's safe. Christen was confused on her statement; even when they're at each other's apartment. Tobin would tail her at her family house, her apartment, soccer practices, and unfortunately Tobin’s apartment. 

“I am?...” Tobin muttered, pausing in her tracks and a blush forming on her face. 

“Yes, you are.” She watched the tanned girl saunter over and hook her arms behind her neck, pulling her in close to bringing their bodies flushed together, “but I find it so adorable.” 

Tobin's hands went to her favorite spot on Christen’s body–one of her favorite spots. Placing them on her waist and squeezing gently, “I missed you, Chris,” she repeats again for the hundredth time and Christen shakes her head. 

“So you've said, babe.” 

Tobin doesn't give her another second to think when she moves her head to capture her lips in her own; taking in the missing feeling of her soft pillowy lips against hers. Moving in sync and rolling their heads. Tobin was missing a piece of her for weeks and now she finally found it that fits just right, kissing her lovingly with passion and desire. 

Christen hums and plays with the hair on the back of Tobin’s neck, sliding her tongue through the midfielders lips and tasting the unique natural taste of Tobin Heath. 

It's been a few weeks since they've been able to be alone in private, enjoying each other's bodies, hands roaming and lips taking in one another without any interruptions. 

But Tobin was getting impatient, so she started to take over in the kiss, hands moving down to cup her ass; squeezing just enough to hear a small moan come out of christen. 

“I love you, Christen,” Tobin whispers against her lips and she feels Christen smile big, “I love you, Tobin.” 

Tobin dives in for another heated kiss, breathing in Christen’s addicting scent. Her hands start to play with the hem of her shirt, but before she can completely discard it, Christen breaks the kiss and leans back. 

“Tobin, I need to take a shower,”  _ wow, what a way to kill the mood.  _

“You're saying this now when I'm trying to have my way with you?” Tobin whined. 

Christen laughs softly, kissing both of her cheeks, “I'm serious. I'm disgusting and I didn't take a shower in two days.” 

The brows on Tobin’s forehead drew together, “I was wondering what was smelling so bad. Jeez, you reek, Chris. No offense but I don't think the body wash your using is working right,” she gets a hard punch in her shoulder. 

“Ow! Christen! I was kidding!” She can already feel a bruise forming under her shirt and she tenderly rubs her shoulder and pouts. 

“You deserved it. You should never say that to anyone, let alone your own girlfriend,” she moves around the aching girl and paces into the bathroom

“Christen!” Tobin goes straight after her, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder. 

“You're mean, Tobs. I was going to ask you to shower with me, but forget that.” Christen sticks her tongue out, taking away the one thing Tobin always loves—shower sex. 

Tobin lets out a whimper, “Chris, I'm sorry. I was kidding. You don't smell bad. You smell amazing, even if you're all sweaty and dirty. You smell like earthy nature and stuff…” Tobin was going nowhere with her chance to make up with her girlfriend. 

Christen gave her a confused look, standing with her hands on her hips, “really? That's your way of an apology?” 

“I love you?” Tobin tries again and Christen sighs dramatically, she knows she can never stay mad at her for long or even get mad at her. 

“Fine,” Christen pushes the shower door open to turn the water on to a comfortable temperature for both of them. 

The brunette behind her is mentally fist pumping in the air for not getting thrown in the dog house. 

“Can you grab my bathroom stuff in my bag? It should be on the top,” Christen asks and Tobin is already on it. 

With the toiletry bag in hand, Tobin comes back into the bathroom and is already hit with the humidity of the water, “I got it,” Tobin mentions and Christen is already in the shower, drenching herself from the cascading water. “Good, get the shampoo and conditioner, please!” 

Christen hears the unzipping of the bag, along with the sounds of Tobin taking off her own clothes to join her in the shower. She running her hands back to drive the water down her dark hair when she feels a pair of hands wrap around her torso, pulling her back into the woman's front, feeling her nipples dig into her back.

Christen reaches up to hold the back of Tobin's neck, allowing her hands to continue exploring her body, reintroducing herself with her figure. 

Drifting her hands up her lean front, Tobin fits Christen’s breast into her palm. Squeezing her mound with gentle pressure and rubbing her thumb over the hardened peak to elicit a tiny moan. 

She's missed this, missed her body, missed the way she reacts when she touches her how she likes it. She knows all the secrets of her body and she takes it to her advantage every time they're together. 

Christen’s head tilts back to rest on Tobin’s shoulder, pressing her lips into the side of her neck to leave small kisses. She feels Tobin’s hips push forward and she gracefully returns by rocking her own hips back into hers. 

Arching her back, she pushed her chest into Tobin’s welcoming hand, letting her take the reins and using both hands now to palms her breasts. 

Christen’s body was on fire– not only from the steam and hot water, but from the way Tobin’s touches ignite her with lust and pure want. Tobin brings her lips to the shell of her ear, nibbling around it and teasingly biting her earlobe, causing Christen’s core to throb. Jerking her hips, Christen pleads for more without any words. 

Tobin knows how Christen likes it–knows what she wants. She uses her fingers to roll Christen’s now hard sensitive nipples slowly, adding to the pleasure with kisses being peppered down her neck. 

“Tobin….” a breathless cry came from her girlfriend and she felt her heartstrings tug from the voice that pleaded. 

Tobin drops one of her hands to graze down her toned stomach, lightly touching and teasing all the way down to rest above her core, “I've missed this so much, baby. God, I've even touched myself thinking about you the past weeks…” Christen couldn't help but moan from her abrasive confession, rubbing her thighs together to ease the pooling want between her legs. 

The water helped them both–their skins slick with desire and the hot water coming down on them. “How do you want me, Chris?” Tobin husks into her ear. 

“I want you. I don't care how, but I want you, Tobin. I need you inside of me, please.” Tobin almost combusted and she spun her around, pressing her against the tile wall and kissing her deeply. 

The cold chilling wall surprised Christen, but she was distracted by the searing kiss that made her knees weak. She fisted her hands into the wet long brown hair, pulling at the roots as she bites her bottom lip. A groan came from Tobin, so turned on that if Christen touched her again she’ll lose it. 

With that said, she grabs both Christen’s wrists and restrained them above her head. “I need to fuck you, Chris. If I don't I'll go mad. I need to have you right now,” Christen can only nod back, her breath taken away from the sight of Tobin utterly wet and majorly turned on with fire in her eyes. 

“Oh, god you're so wet…” Tobin’s hand fell between them, searching for the hot center that's been haunting her for weeks. Running her finger in her folds, Christen gasps from the touch. She grinds her hips into her hand, trying to reach for more pressure. 

“Tobin, I want you inside of me, please.” Tobin’s weakness was Christen begging for her to bring her for release, it gave her pleasure and Tobin as well. 

She attached her lips to her slick nipple, bringing it into her mouth and sucking. Having Christen arch with a moan and rock her hips, “more.” 

Christen demands and Tobin uses her hand to rub over her slit, too slow for Christen’s liking. She couldn't do anything about it while Tobin has her wrists clamped above her head, her mind and body giving into her heavenly mouth on her aching breast. 

Christen was about to wipe a smile creeping on Tobin’s face when she feels the tip of her finger slowly push into her core, gasping loudly and thrusting her hips forward for more. “Fuck, Christen,” Tobin strangles out with a moan as well. Christen’s eyes were closed in bliss while her head was leaning back on the wall, taking in all the feeling from Tobin’s hand. 

“Don't tease me, Tobin.” Christen hates when Tobin teases her at the worst moments. She knew that Tobin loves to drag this out and watch her beg for more, but she's been needing release for weeks and she wants Tobin to deliver now. 

“As you wish, baby,” Tobin slots her lips back with Christen’s, at the same time pushing her finger into her slit to the knuckle. Christen nearly screams when Tobin begins to thrust in and out of her walls, curling every now and then to hit just the right spot with perfect timing. 

“Tobin… another,” to Christen’s wish, Tobin drew her finger out and instantly joins another one to thrust back inside of her. Her back arching and her hips undulating against her hand while Tobin slides her tongue into her mouth to bring her to the edge. 

It was a beautiful thing to hear and see, Tobin draws away to find the girl moaning loudly, her hips rocking down onto her hand as she watches her own fingers disappear into her core with every rock. Her head thrown back and her throat wide  open for Tobin’s lips to play on. 

The water helps Tobin move in and out of her efficiently, she can feel her wetness drop down onto her wrist. 

She attacks Christen’s delicate skin on her neck, purposely leaving angry bruises that will eventually be brought up tomorrow morning, but she didn't care. 

Christen fights her way out from Tobin’s grip on her hands, dropping them onto the back of her head and guiding her closer to her chest. 

Tobin angled her hand so that the heel of her hand pressed up against her aching clit, feeling Christen’s thighs tighten around her hand and grinding down to get more friction on her bundle of nerves. “Oh! Oh my god, Tobin!” Christen struggles to get out, she was close. Her body was starting to shake and her walls were clenching down on Tobin’s long fingers inside of her. The hard pressure of Tobin’s hand on her clit, her mouth teasingly licking her nipple and her fingers twisting inside of her with each thrust brought Christen closer to the edge. She's missed this so much and she forgot that this is how good it feels to be with someone you love that brings you sensational pleasure. 

“Come, Chris. I want it. Let me hear you,” Christen was taken to the brink on command when Tobin bit down on her pulse point, crying out into the steamy bathroom and Tobin let her ride out her orgasm as she kept fucking her without preamble. 

Her back drew up and her legs clamped down on her hand, hips circling in an uneven pattern and her walls clenching from the ministrations inside of her. Christen’s stomach got taught, her abs contracting as the orgasm washes over her body. 

Tobin was licking her nipple, using her tongue to swirl around the hard point and feeling Christen’s chest rise and fall with heavy pants. “Tobin, fuck-Tobin-I-” Tobin finally withdrew her fingers from the shaking girl, lifting her hand up to suck the savory juices from her fingers and Christen felt herself ache for her again.

Christen grabs the back of her neck and brings her to meet her lips in a slow deep kiss, moaning from the aftershocks of her orgasm and lightly sinking her teeth into Tobin’s plush lip.

“Christen…” Tobin breathes out, her eyes closed from the sheer arousal that's building up inside of her. 

Christen gives her a soft kiss on her shoulder, her neck and up her jawline, seeing Tobin’s eyes starting to open. 

“Are you actually here right now?” Tobin asks quietly and Christen grins. 

“Do you really need to ask that?” 

“I just want to make sure. I also don't want this to be a dream and wake up, finding that you're not here.” Tobin was so cheesy, but no matter what she says, it always melted Christen’s heart. 

“You're such a romantic, Tobs.” She's a romantic dork and Christen loved it. 

Christen began to slide her hands up her stomach and finding their way to her supple breasts, palming them and having Tobin groan. 

“I’d love to make it up to you, but I really do need to get washed,” she dropped her hands to her side and reached for the shampoo that Tobin had brought in earlier. 

“Let me,” Tobin took the bottle out of her hand and squirted some into her own hand. 

Christen let her girlfriend care for her. She never had any problem with Tobin doing things for her, but she also likes to do things by herself. Ever since she started dating her, Tobin would always insist on doing her chores and personal care. It was sweet and adorable and Christen couldn't tell her no from the way she treats her so well. 

After Tobin gave her a thorough wash with her body and hair, Christen returned the treatment to her and washed her off. Sharing small touches and kisses, careful not to start anything again in the shower.

Once Tobin had shut the water off, she stepped out first and brought Christen a soft towel to dry herself with from the cupboard underneath the sink. Christen isn't given a lot of time to dry her body when Tobin lifts her into her arms, “I hope you plan on returning the favor, baby,” Christen giggles at her inquiry and wraps her legs around her waist, running her fingers into her damp locks. 

It wasn't a far walk to Tobin’s bed, Christen initiated another hot kissing session and Tobin knew her apartment like the back of her hand as she shuffled out the bathroom. 

She almost dropped Christen when she started to rock her hips into her abs, dampening her stomach with her wetness had Tobin’s head spin. 

Tobin’s knees hit the end of the bed and Christen was kissing her with everything she has. Teeth nipping and lip pulling, Christen moans when Tobin slips her tongue back inside of her greedy mouth, basking in her taste again. 

It was when Tobin started to lay Christen down that she felt a sharp pain shoot up in her spine, “fuck!” She didn't have Christen fully on the bed, so she dropped her in mid-air to grab her back. 

Christen bounced on the mattress, nearly falling down onto the hard wood floor, and quickly went up to Tobin, “are you okay? What happened?!” She started to run her hands over her body and Tobin waved her off, “nothing, nothing…” Tobin winced through the pain and tried to walk over to her side of the bed. Her back was hunched and her hand was resting on the expanse of her spine. 

“It didn't look like nothing. You almost dropped me on the floor! Come here.” Christen crawled over to meet Tobin on the edge of the bed. 

Tobin slowly sat herself down on the bed and hissed through her teeth, “I feel like an old person…” her back was aching and it felt like someone shoved a bunch of needles into her; it also feels like somebody hit her with an axe on her spine. 

“Can you move?” Christen gets a glare from her girlfriend from her typical question. 

“Really, Chris? You're asking me that when I can barely make two steps?” Tobin bit back and Christen crosses her arms. 

“Hey, I’m just asking. Sorry for looking after my girlfriend,” 

Tobin’s face instantly softened, “I'm sorry, Chris. I'm just mad that this happened at the worst time…” She frowned deeply and Christen kissed the back of her neck. 

“Alright, let me see. Tell me if anything hurts, okay?” Christen pressed her hands on her sides, working her way up her back slowly and her spine, she gets a yelp in pain and Tobin cries out, “ow! Chris….” she whines and Christen pushes again at the spot that caused Tobin to yelped. 

“Ow! Ow! Okay! Enough!” Tobin swats at Christen’s leg in surrender and her back was now angrily throbbing. 

Christen holds her shoulder, “is that where it hurts the most?” 

Her girlfriend nods, “yea, my spine and my back hurt a lot.” She grumbles and Christen huffs out. 

“Babe, I think you threw your back out.”

Tobin turns sharply but is reminded that her back is aching when she feels a jolt of pain sparked in her spine. 

“Ouch! What do you mean?! I can't have my back thrown out! I have to play tomorrow!” Tobin hates to miss games, especially the first one of a new year. She was always reliable to the team, but now with her back thrown out, there's no way she could make it. 

“Relax, Tobin. It's nothing serious. It's only preseason anyway.” Christen tries to console the sporadic woman next to her, but Tobin is now freaking out. 

“I can't miss the first game, Chris! They need me!” Tobin moves again in her spot, but she whimpers loudly. 

Christen quickly brings her body back against the bed so that she's in a comfortable position on her back, “baby, listen. I know how much it means to you, but you can't play with your back in this condition. I don't want you to get seriously hurt.” 

Tobin grumbles and covers her face in embarrassment and disappointment, “coach is going to be so mad at me…” 

“No he won't. He'll understand. Tobin, you'll be okay. Just take a rest and let your back take a break. I'll be here for a week and I'll look after you” she brings one of Tobin's hands up to her lips, kissing the back of her hand. 

“This is just the type of pain I felt when we were lifting in the national team camp, but I played anyway.” Tobin argues and Christen narrows her eyes. 

“You played when your back was thrown out!” Christen was mad that Tobin didn't look out for herself, she wants her girlfriend to be in the healthiest condition and she gets a little ticked off when she’s hurt and still plays like nothing happened.

“It wasn't thrown out! I think, it was just aching… but It's not the exact pain I felt like right now.” 

“Tobin, you played with an injury! That's dangerous! That was a bad thing to do and you know it! You could've been hurt even more if you were tackled or slipped up! Ugh!” Christen left the side of the bed and went into the bathroom. 

Tobin rolls her eyes when Christen tells her what's good and what's bad, it's like she's dating her own mom and she doesn't want Christen to remind her of her mom.

If Tobin could move properly, she would be right behind her. But with the lack of balance and her back in pain, she was only able to use her voice, “Christen! Where are you going?! I'm sorry!” 

She sees the girl come back out with her phone up to her ear and Tobin cocks her head, “what are you doing?...” 

Christen turned away from her girlfriend, “hello, is this Mark Parsons?” 

Tobin's eyes grew wide and her heart skipped a beat, “Christen….”

Again, the naked girl ignored her, “hi, this is Christen Press and I am visiting Tobin Heath. We were doing some weightlifting today and she threw her back out. We're going to see a doctor tomorrow to get her checked up, so she won't be able to play in the upcoming game.”

A groan left Tobin’s lips as she dropped her head back against the pillows in exaggeration. 

“Uh huh. Yea, of course. You too, thank you. See you then,” she ended the call and turned her head to find Tobin glaring at her. 

“Damn it, Chris. Did you really have to do that?” Tobin complained and Christen stalks over to her. 

“Yes, because if I told you to not play, you would go behind my back and do it anyway. So I did the right thing and had you pulled off the roster for the game. You are a very bad person, Tobin,” Christen wags her finger.  

Tobin whined loudly, she can't really be mad at her. She's only looking out for her safety. She means well and wants to keep Tobin alive and happy

She sighs heavily and sees her girlfriend pad over to the bed. She crawls onto the bed and nuzzles into her side, “you know I care about you right?”

“Yea. I know. You do it because you love me and I respect that. I shouldn't be upset because you take care of me. I'm sorry, Chris. I should be thankful to have someone as amazing as you to stay by my side and care for me.” Tobin finds Christen’s hand and laces their fingers together and Christen leans up to kiss her cheek. 

“I want you to be healthy, Tobin. I love you so much and I don't want anything bad to happen. I'm not that amazing as you think I am, though.” Christen draws endless patterns on Tobin’s firm stomach and Tobin huffs out, “you are special and I love you with everything I have, baby.” 

Christen smiles and nestles herself further into her side and kisses her hand, “I love you too.”

Close to falling asleep, Tobin wanted to ask her one more thing before they drift into darkness, “are you serious about that doctor thing tomorrow?”

“Yes, Tobin. Now go to sleep,” Christen replies. 

Tobin grunts and is about to argue, “Chriiiiiiiiis…..”


End file.
